


We'll Make It

by jinxes (bobbemorse)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbemorse/pseuds/jinxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Works for the Scott McCall Rarepair Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. neophobia

It's actually pretty astounding that she manages to fall asleep at all given the fact that she is _buzzing_ with energy. All the thoughts running through her head, stumbling over each other and making her absolutely _crazy_. That she's taking the train doesn't help. She was never good at sleeping in public transportation.  
So, basically, it's a small miracle.

Even her dreams stay relatively quiet and leave her with a thick, heavy feeling of melancholy when she wakes up.  
That is, until she notices that her head isn't leaning on back of her seat anymore. She is now resting on a shoulder. A stranger's shoulder. She's resting on a stranger's shoulder and his head lies on hers. 

Kira doesn't dare move.  
Now that her whole body tenses up it's decidedly more uncomfortable. The guy is breathing deeply and evenly while Kira freaks out. On the inside. Because she could wake him up and what if he is a total creep? Oh god, what if he purposely sat down next to her because he saw she was sleeping. 

On impulse she pulls her head out from under his forcefully and regrets it immediately when he startles awake and slams an elbow between her ribs which causes her to double over. 

"Oh god!“ As far as she can hear through the pain he sounds legitimately sorry. She's going to take that as a good sign.  
"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?“ He isn't touching her either even though every creep would probably have taken advantage of the situation. Maybe she's in luck, she decides.

She straightens herself up and looks at him. The expression in the guy's face is one of genuine concern and his hands are hovering near her shoulders like he doesn't want to touch her without her consent.  
"Yeah I am,“ she says which makes his shoulders sag with relief and takes the worried expression out of his eyes.

"I'm really sorry for waking you up,“ she says and tucks her hair behind her ear.  
"Don't worry about it.“ The right corner of his mouth quirks up a little, he pulls his hands back.  
"It's just- we were kind of, uh, close and I didn't know who you were and then I panicked and... you're not a creep, are you?“ He laughs, short and quietly. 

"I hope not. You don't have to apologize, though. This was the only free spot and I didn't wanna wake you because you seemed really peaceful. I can go find another seat if you want.“ He starts looking around and his shoulders drop just the slightest bit.  
"Or a nice place to stand, that works too.“ 

The little laugh that startles out of Kira probably surprises herself more than him.  
"It's okay, you can stay. Although, it's probably better if we don't fall asleep again.“  
"I'm Scott,“ he says and extends his arm in an invitation to shake his hand. Kira takes it. 

"That's a good name- uh, what? That was a weird thing to say, I'm sorry.“  
"Thank you. My mom thought a lot about it.“  
"I'm Kira.“ His eyes light up when he smiles.  
"That is also a pretty name.“  
"I think my parents had a lot of fights about it, to be honest.“  
"Well, they made a good decision.“ 

"So, am I allowed to ask why you're taking the train alone in the middle of the night or is that crossing a line?“  
"Oh no, it's fine. My family's moving, so my parents went ahead and set everything up and I'm coming after them... well, today.“  
"You don't really seem thrilled,“ Scott observes and leans back against his seat. 

"What? I mean, who is really _thrilled_ about change? I'm sure it's gonna be great.“  
"Okay,“ he says and it doesn't even sound like he's skeptical. Mabe that's why she blurts out:  
"I'm terrified!“ She fidgets with her hands and feels terrible now that she's said it out loud. 

"And I really shouldn't be. It's not like I resent my parents for dragging me out of New York-“ Scott eyebrows shoot up.  
"-but I'm really not that good at making new friends.“ She looks up and smiles anxiously.  
"I mean, I practically accused you of being a creepy stalker.“

"I could still be one,“ Scott suggests and makes her laugh. Again.  
"I think you're gonna be fine.“ 

It's hard not to feel better when he says it with such conviction and earnestness. 

~

"This is Kira,“ her dad introduces her to the class (and that's a level of embarassment she can't even begin to think about).  
"She just moved here. I hope you will help her get acclimated.“ Kira takes her eyes off the floor, smiles nervously and skims the class room. She does a double take when her eyes reach the third row. 

The smile Scott flashes her is absolutely blinding.  
Maybe she doesn't have to be this terrified after all.


	2. weeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [day two] [song lyrics]

_You know the problem with history_  
It keeps coming back like weed  
And when nothing feels enough  
At least you taught me how to love 

_But he keeps growing back_  
Like weeds  
Baby just open your eyes to see  
He's growing from inside me  
And I just don't know what I can do  
I thought I cut him at the root 

Allison is sure that breaking up with Scott was the right thing to do.  
She isn't sure how she's supposed to shake him, though. 

Sometimes she wakes up at night wishing he was beside her. Sometimes she wakes up and hungers for him. Sometimes she looks at him and is glad that she got out because it was suffocating her slowly, the way she didn't want to be with him anymore.

Isaac is an easy solution at first.  
Until it becomes apparent that he is in love with Scott.

Allison doesn't know what to do about that one. Isaac is an easy solution. Why can't he stay that way? Her heart hurts when she looks at him now, in a different way than when she looks at Scott but there's a pain. 

She doesn't realize that it means that she feels something deeper for him until he lays in a hospital bed and she doesn't know if he's going to wake up.

Scott is there, a hovering presence and she tries to focus on Isaac, tries to dedicate everything she's got to him. But Scott is there and distracting and irritating. 

When she tells him he smiles sadly and takes her hand. That's when she remembers. She remembers how he showed her all the ways her she can love. It's when she remembers why Isaac isn't enough.

It makes her laugh.

*

Isaac knows that Allison is the one he is supposed to fall in love with.  
He doesn't know that he fell in love with Scott a long time ago.

Allison is rough and hard and reminds him of his father's words that if you were a girl there'd at least be a reason why you're so pathetic. Allison makes him want to spit in his father's face and take her by the hand to run away, always on the verge of something, always ragged and out of breath.

Scott is someone he doesn't choose.   
He is someone who makes himself comfortable in Isaac's heart and doesn't ever leave. He is constant and if Isaac tries to cut him out, be isolated, he slips through the cracks.

It makes Isaac furious sometimes, how he can do nothing and still be an everlasting presence

Allison fights her way into Isaac's life, into his soul over and over and over again because she doesn't give up. Ever.  
Scott can just be there and Isaac opens himself to him.

*

Scott doesn't care about analyses of their dynamics to pick on the flaws in their relationship.  
He cares about the silent moments, the shared jokes, the glances that make him feel like he will never ever have to be alone again. 

It doesn't matter how many times he tried to convince himself that Allison and Isaac are better off in their own little world. Where he doesn't constantly come back just to feel like they want him there. 

He is torn in every aspect but he can't pull himself back because he said he could wait and Allison let him. Because Isaac is laying in a hospital bed and he can't take all his pain and Isaac won't wake up.

Until he does and Allison and Scott can allow themselves to breathe again, their fingers entwined. 

And when they huddle together on Isaac's bed none of them feels like talking about it.


	3. thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [day three] [favorite hetero ship]

He almost doesn't hear the knock since the thunder is booming but the person that is currently standing on his porch is apparently persistent. 

Unfortunately he doesn't notice that he's not exactly wearing pants until he's already opened the door. He just assumes that it's Stiles because he's the only one who Scott knows that would show up on his door step in the middle of a thunderstorm.

It's not Stiles.   
Unless Stiles suddenly has long black hair and wears jeans shorts. Oh, and Asian.  
Admittedly, Scott is a little dumbfounded by the sight of a completely soaked person in front of his door. 

"Um... Hello?"   
"H-Hi, I'm Kira. I'm very sorry, but my car broke down and I don't have reception on my cell to call anyone, so can I use your phone?"

Kira's eyes sweep over Scott and shoot up as soon as they reach the part where his shirt comes to an end and grants a spectacular view of his underpants.   
"Oh! Oh god, am- am I interrupting something?" He realizes what she means just a second too late to make his silence appear like it doesn't mean anything.

"What? No, you're fine! Just, just come in."  
"Thank you!" He holds the door open for her and she comes in, with her head ducked and her eyes firmly trained on the ground.   
"I'm sorry that I'm not... fully dressed." Her laugh is awkward but she sounds genuine when she says:

"Oh no, it's just... I didn't expect it. Even though I really should have, I mean, nobody is dressed at home like they are when they go out, right? Wait..." She pauses and contemplates for a second.   
"Was that a totally weird thing to say?" Scott shrugs.  
"I mean, you're kinda right." She looks up at him and smiles, a little tense but it makes her face look soft and innocent. 

In hindsight he should probably have known that he'd do a lot of things to make her stick around. 

"The phone is over here in the living room," Scott says and looks over his shoulder to see if she's following him. She doesn't meet his eyes but looks around the house with interest. Scott is suddenly painfully aware of all the things in his house that could make for really embarassing conversations.

Kira doesn't seem to concern herself with those, though. Instead she looks uncertain. He wants to ask what's wrong, when she blurts out:  
"You're not going to murder me, are you?" Scott raises one eyebrow.  
"I didn't plan on it."

"Oh good, I just realized that I stepped into a total stranger's house and I don't actually know how to defend myself. Although – who would actually tell their victim that they're planning on murdering them? Anyway, I'm going to take a chance and assume that you're a good person and don't have an axe somewhere." 

"I promise you, I don't," he says and decides not to mention the one in the basement. He points her to the phone and launches himself on the couch again to grant her a little privacy.   
After two minutes Kira hangs up and says:  
"My dad is gonna come in twenty minutes. Can I stay here until then?"   
"Of course," he says and smiles, just a little, to himself.

"Oh, are you watching The IT Crowd?" She sounds eager and Scott looks up in surprise.  
"You know it?"  
"One of the best pieces of comedy I have ever seen," she says and climbs next to him on the couch. 

Ken Yukimura looks partly amused and partly suspicious when he picks up his daughter, taking her with him immediately but Scott fingers the piece of paper with Kira's number on it with a smile.


	4. limits of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [day four] [missing scenes]

Scott hears Kira come in but doesn't turn around, instead staring at his knuckles that are white and are starting to hurt a little. It doesn't make him feel any better but relaxing even one muscle in his body seems even more wrong.

“Are you... okay?“ She takes another step, sounding loud and invasive in Scott's ears because he doesn't have the energy to regulate the sound for his ears that can hear everything going on within a miles radius, he can't deal with that, not today. 

“I mean, obviously you're not, how could you be, but-“   
“I'm fine,“ Scott says, probably a little rougher than necessary. Kira holds her breath and makes no sound and Scott realizes that she doesn't dare move because of him. Because he probably doesn't look a lot better than he feels. Wrecked and exposed and so vulnerable that 

“I know that Stiles was already here. And Lydia. And Derek and Isaac. Your mom practically foght them off otherwise they would camp in your living room right now...“ Her voice trails off and Scott clenches his jaw.   
“But they all have to deal with their own grief because – well, they knew Allison well enough and I didn't. I wanted to but it... it didn't come to that.“ Scott hears her swallowing. 

“I'm sorry! All I want to say is that... I'm okay! So, if you want to talk to someone who doesn't have her own grieving process going on and with whom you don't have to worry about her feelings because I know you will do that. You'll feel guilty because you don't want to put your own emotions first because you are so... good. But you don't have to worry about that with me, so... I can be that person for you.“

He doesn't know how to feel.   
He doesn't know what he can bear to feel.  
Memories of Allison are too vivid, too raw, too painful but he can't think of anything else. He also doesn't want to. What kind of person would it make him if he thought about anything but her? 

„Okay then,“ Kira says.  
„I'm just going to leave but... Anytime you want to talk, okay?“ Scott gathers from her careful steps that she is trying to be quiet and can't help but appreciate the gesture. 

“Wait!“ He doesn't even mean to say it. His head hurts and his heart aches and his stomach is empty and his throat is closing up every few seconds. But he doesn't want her to leave. 

„Okay,“ she says and sits down on the floor.  
„Okay, I'm staying.“


	5. encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [day six] [au] [bodyguard au]

She is more terrified than anything else when she knocks on the door to mr McCall's apartment. It's an exhilirating feeling, actually. Kira likes the adrenaline rushing through her but it's also, well – petrifying. 

A guy - that looks nothing like the photograph Kira received - opens up and for a split second Kira's eyes widen because what if Deucalion already got to Mr McCall, what if he's dead or kidnapped or being tortured because Kira stopped for coffee on her way over here?   
But the guy opens the door wide and grants her a look into the apartment which means he's either a very confident or a very terrible criminal or no criminal at all. 

“Can I help you?" He sounds anxious but not defensive nor threatening so Kira is just going to assume that she didn't just stumble upon a little helper of a known murderer. Nevertheless, she feels reassured when a man in police uniform turns up behind the guy.

“Yes, hi, I'm Kira Yukimura, the...”  
“...bodyguard, right, okay, it's good that you're here,” the guy interrupts and the police man extends his arm.  
“Sheriff Stilinski, I stayed here until now but I gotta head out if you're ready to take over.” Kira nods and follows the guy, who still hasn't introduced himself yet into the apartment.   
“So, who are you exactly?” She blurts the question out before she can think of a more diplomatic way to ask. He looks her over – critically and opens a door that seems to lead to the kitchen of the flat.

“I'm Stiles, Scott's best friend.” That makes sense. Judging by the agitated state Stiles is in he doesn't seem like the type of guy who would even consider leaving his best friend alone when he's being threatened by a known serial killer.

Mr McCall sits at the kitchen table in front of a cup of coffee and stares at it, his shoulders slumped, his whole posture somewhat... resigned. His demeanour isn't that of a person who is deadly afraid, though, which is surprising and kind of impressive. 

He looks up when Kira steps into the kitchen. He looks perplexed when his eyes meet hers but Kira's used to that. When they shake hands he smiles at her, though, open and honest so that Kira is thrown for a minute. 

"Scott McCall," he says.  
"Call me Scott."  
"Kira. Yukimura. I'm the one who's supposed to protect you." He laughs in a warm, genuine way that makes something inside Kira's chest jump.   
"Yeah, I gathered that."

"Uh, did the Sheriff check the apartment already?" she asks. Stiles scracthes the back of his head.   
"Yeah, yeah he did. Like three times. Four if you count the one time where he looked into all the corners I pointed out to him."   
Kira nods and tries not to let her eyes widen, so she doesn't give too much of her faint amusement away.

"So, should I check again?" Stiles squints at her.   
"Just asking if you feel safe," she says hurriedly and smacks herself mentally. She seems totally clueless. Stiles seems to pick up on it, too, while Scott still looks patient and pretty at ease for someone who is being hunted.

“Have you ever actually done this before?“ Stiles asks.   
_Don't put them in a position where they feel unsafe when it's not necessary_ , Kira repeats the words in her head, said to her a thousand times over because _this is important, Kira, I know you have a knack for blurting out answers you regret later but you can't do that on the job._

“Yes! Well... We did all kinds of simulations in training.“ That wasn't the right thing to say.  
“So technically this is your first time doing this.“  
“Technically, yes.“ Yeah, she is done. 

“Oh good! This is her first time, Scott!“ Stiles looks at Scott like he expects him to fire Kira on the spot and Kira kind of expects him to, too, but Scott just looks at her for a few seconds, then smiles.   
“I'm sure you're gonna be great, don't worry.“ Stilles groans and gestures at Scott like he cannot believe him. 

„Don't- don't worry? You do know that that is not a thing you're supposed to say to your bodyguard, right? It's very important to me that you know, that this isn't normal. And not really safe either, to be honest. I...“ 

And Kira knows the words should make her feel bad but she's also pretty sure that nobody can feel bad when Scott McCall smiles at them like that.   
“We're going to be fine,” he says and she smiles back because she believes him.   
"We're going to be fine," she echoes and Mr Stilinski stops in his tracks to look at each of them.  
"Well, I sure hope so!" Before he can launch into his next rant, probably of what's going to happen if Kira screws this up, Scott offers her a seat at the kitchen table. 

"You don't need to check again. I trust the Sheriff."   
"I don't want to- you don't have to be nice to me. My job is to make you feel safe and I haven't exactly been doing a good job on that one this far, so-"   
"You don't look like someone who can't protect other people or yourself," he interrupts her and shuffles anxiously on his chair. 

"I'm not saying that I'm not afraid but making me feel safe is not just about... you know, being physically imposing. You seem... compassionate. It's kind of soothing." She sees it. How he continuously looks around and crosses his arms holding onto himself tight.   
His words make something swell in her chest. 

"Thanks," she says quietly and it feels so intimate that she feels her neck heating up.   
"I'm going to have to check all the possible entry points, though." She pushes her chair back with her legs and gets up. 

When she closes the door she hears Stiles say:  
"Just so you know, I do not recommend developing a crush on your bodyguard of all people." 

It's probably inappropriate to smile while trying prevent a murderer to get to her client but honestly?  
Kira couldn't care less.


End file.
